


[played]

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight





	[played]

Jack has spent most of his life being played by others. He can't claim ignorance on that count, because Jack isn't so blind as not to realize when he's being used. He's given into his father's drunken manipulations, his best friend's pleading, his ex-girlfriend's teary eyes--all because he's *needed,* and nobody has ever asked more from him than he can give.

Jack is being played by Kate. He knows, and he hates it, and he understands it. Jack doesn't know how to gain Kate's trust, and so settles for pushing when he thinks she needs it, and backing away when pushing too hard threatens to open something deep, and dark, and terrifying between them. Being played is easier than *connecting* with Kate, and Jack's father always knew he was a coward.

Jack has always been made cowardly before his own emotions, his own desires. He likes Kate, wants Kate, and doesn't know if that is enough to help him breach her defenses, or topple his own restraint. He watches as Kate smiles at Sawyer, and realizes that he has everything but time to decide.


End file.
